The Weirdest Dreams
by Nonexistance
Summary: The perfect life? Sixteen, voice actress, honorary cast member of Disney World, suffers from dillusional nightmares taht she shares with her best friend. Okay, just what's going on here?


Right then. I'm reposting this. I used to have it on my DemonicK account, but decided to move it over. I hope all who like Disney enjoy! I'm reposting each of the chapters individually, while going back through them and editing them. Consider, everyone, that this story is already done. And that I had just gotten back from Disney world when I wrote this, so if it seems weird, it's because I was still giddy from WDW. Enjoy, fling popcorn at the screen, revel in my insanity. I don't own anything except Keio and Dusty… and Myself. I definitely own myself.

Oh yeah, background info: Keio, just barely sixteen years old, voice actress, child genius (which only means she graduated early), insane, and obsessed with Disney (especially Kingdom Hearts and Fantasmic). Dusty, sixteen years old, slightly more sane than Keio, voice actor, taking correspondence courses. Ennex, me. It's easier to type than Nonexistance. NonexistanceNXEnnex. sigh It makes sense to me, anyways.

hr 

The medium sized wolf could have easily been mistaken for a husky, being her light gray color, and her friendly nature, but everyone knew what she was. A new face in Toon Town, that was what.

"Geez, Mickey, you're all being so nice to me. How can I repay you?" The little mouse just laughed and assured her that she need not worry about a thing. "No really, I want to help!" Keio looked so insistent that Mickey put his hand to his chin to think about it. Keio was still waiting for her answer when Minnie came up, holding two discs in her hand.

"Mickey, we need someone to go put the toons in, since Horace is away!" Keio immediately brightened, and leapt at the discs, seizing them before Mickey could. She wagged her tail, speaking carefully so as not to chomp through the discs.

"I'll just go do this for you!"

"But-"

"Don't you worry about a thing!" Keio immediately dashed down the hall.

Minnie cried out and Mickey exclaimed, "Not that way! It's just been wax-" It was too late, as a thunderous crash could be heard.

"I'm okay!" She called back, as Keio carefully made her way back and, sheepishly grinning, ran up the other set of stairs. Mickey just put his head in his hands.

"Don't worry Mickey, I'm sure she'll be fine. She just wants to help out. And anyone can put the toons in! Er…" Keio came back down the stairway, looking incredibly embarrassed.

"Right… other stairs. Third time's the charm!" she said, trying to avoid eye contact.

Meanwhile, up in the control room, Keio carefully slipped one of the discs in, and saw it appear on the controller's screen. She patiently waited, while down below, Mickey introduced the cartoon. She then pushed a green button next to the screen with her paw. Nothing happened.

Keio pressed it again, and again, and several more times, getting frustrated. Mickey nervously reintroduced the cartoon, looking pointedly to Keio in the control room. She hurriedly began searching for the way to start the toon, pressing buttons, shaking machines, pulling levers (all rather awkwardly). Down below, water sprayed out of hidden fountains, bubbles rained down and glimmered. The lights shimmered and shined in a rainbow spectrum, swinging wildly around, as Keio knocked into control sticks in her desperate search for the right control. She leapt up on the control board, talking franticly to herself, before slipping on several switches, and landing in a pile of old reels, causing all of the film to burst out, tangling up around her. She glanced up to see the play screen below her coming to life. Mickey wiped his brow in relief, but moaned as he saw that the cartoon was upside down, slapping his forehead. He looked up at Keio in sorrow, between his fingers. She looked at him, wide eyed, before crouching down out of view.

"And……. Cut! I think we did a good job! That one's a keeper! Nice job talking to yourself, Keio!" The sound director teased the young voice actress, who laughed in return. "I'm just glad I could get this part! I love Disney! I'd like to thank the academy, and the toaster, and the dentist!! And all the little people too!" she said dramatically, hugging the small plush Sorcerer Mickey that she kept next to her for extra effect. The other voice actors all laughed at their young counterpart's energy and enthusiasm. The director ruffled her deep red hair as she stepped out of the sound room.

"I think we're done for today. You want someone to take you two back to your room, Keio, Dustin?" The sound director asked her and her friend. She batted at his hand, which he withdrew.

"Nah. I'm good. I might go see the Fantasmic show tonight."

Dusty, Keio's friend and her co-worker as a sound actor, groaned at her. "Haven't you memorized that show by now?" The girl ignored him as she gathered her belongings. "I swear, you've seen Fantasmic 70 times! Plus, you listened to that CD you got so many times that you had to buy a new one! You keep that Mickey doll with you all the time, too!" Keio rolled her eyes again, turning around to face Dustin.

"Are you finished, Dusty? And, by the way, only 53 times."

"No," he stated regally, holding his head in the air. "You have two or three Fantasmic shirts as well. Wait… You're keeping count?"

Keio chose to ignore his question to reply to his teasing. "I might remind you that you are the one who owns about five different Mickey Mouse tee shirts, not to mention Disney world and Disney land tee shirts." Keio trailed off as Dustin gently punched her in the arm. The truth was that they both loved Disney, Mickey Mouse, and the House of Mouse, the show they were both currently voice acting on, even if it was only one episode. They wouldn't be there, and they wouldn't be best friends, if they didn't love the same things.

About three hours, a Fantasmic show, several monorail and bus trips, dinner, the SpectroMagic Parade, and two bags of cinnamon almonds later, the two friends wandered around the Magic Kingdom, arguing, as usual, over the best place to see Wishes, the night time fireworks show. After they had finally found a spot, the conversation invariably turned to their work.

Dusty was the first to bring it up. "It's wonderful that they made a sound stage here in Walt Disney World. There's so much more space than in California."

Both had recorded together in California, for Disney, but just minor things. This week, they were in Florida and loving it. There would be another two weeks before they packed it up and headed back for sunny California, and Keio was simply enjoying the shows and rides.

"It is good. And thanks for going with me to the show…… Again." She added, chuckling. But she dropped her light manner as the lights dimmed, and she got excited. The show was about to begin. Sure enough, the person dressed in a Tinkerbell costume was gliding out of the castle, on the cable that ran from it to Tomorrowland. Keio reached over and grabbed Dustin's hand as the song started, and fireworks set off.

Staaaar light, Staaaar bright, First star I seeee toniiight, I wish I maaay, I wish I miiight, Haave the wiiish, I wish toniiiight.

Keio leaned against Dustin, listening to music from different Disney classics be played, with fireworks set off in time to the music. The best was the Sorcerer's Apprentice, with bright pink fireworks, going off super fast, and in perfect time to the music, and various songs from Aladdin, with bright green and gold and purple fireworks and wild music. And then, the night became day as the finale lit up the sky in rainbows of color, and both teens stuffed their hands inside their ears, knowing the roar that would follow the lights.

The two silently made their way back to the Monorail station, tired but happy, laughing at the 'snow' that fell on MainStreet USA. Dusty laughed harder, for he had made the mistake, upon seeing it a week ago, that it was water, and had attempted to catch snowflakes on his tongue, a venture that proved successful. Keio had been able to guess that it was simply fine soap bubbles, and made no reservations about falling over laughing as Dustin had rushed to reach a garbage can and spit out the foul tasting soap.

Beyond that, both were too exhausted to do much of anything until they reached their hotel, where Keio bid Dusty good night as she went into her room, watching him stride down the hall to his own. She quickly threw herself on her bed, not bothering to put on something else to sleep in, only pausing to retrieve her stuffed Sorcerer Mickey from her large jacket pocket, where his upper body had been sticking out. Hugging him, she sighed, and fell asleep, content in her little corner of the world. Childishness and all.

Somewhere else, maybe far away, (who knows?) a small black mouse stood. He felt their powerful imaginations. perhaps they could help him.


End file.
